


Cinderella

by sharkprincess (rinmatsuokaswife)



Series: Little Princess [2]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Sex, One Shot, Shoes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/sharkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is always intrigued by Eve's massive amount of shoes. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

God, she had so many shoes.

Every time he was up in the morning, his coat over his shoulders and his bag in hand, Raven would always stop and stare at the enormous accumulation of shoes on the floor, all of them either sitting on the shelves, nicely and neatly arranged by pairs, or cluttered in multiple piles across the ground like they had been scattered there like rose petals at a wedding.

Most mornings, he would analyze what categories of shoes lay about before him: he saw many types of boots, like Uggs, or combat boots, or knee-high boots, or rain boots, or short little Doc Martens boots that made your ankles look skinny and your feet look big. He saw many kinds of sneakers, like Converse, or Vans, or even non-canvas sneakers like running sneakers from Nike that were almost never used. He saw many sorts of heels, like platform heel Litas from Jeffrey Campbell, or heeled sandals, or kitten heels, or heeled booties, or uncomfortable stilettos that she wore everyday like they were comfy bunny slippers. He saw many varieties of flats, like slip-on flats, or ballet flats, or ballet flats with little decorative holes in them, or ballet flats made of woven leather, or ballet flats with bows on the toes to make them look extra cute.

Some mornings, he would pick out the colors of those shoes; he spotted gray, black, white, sometimes beige, sometimes brown, and sometimes different colored ones like pink or orange. Other mornings, he would try to find the most unique looking shoes of the bunch; he found a pair of sports sneakers with a wedged heel, a pair of heels that somehow didn't have a heel and were covered in spikes, a pair of Converse that had wings coming off of the sides. Occasional mornings, he would pull pairs of socks left abandoned inside some of the shoes, forgotten by a tired girl now in the mood to let her bare feet run free and stink up the air with the stench of her sweat.

And on the rarest mornings, he would wonder if he should clean up the shoes on the floor.

And most of the time, he didn't.

Because truth be told, he enjoyed seeing Eve sitting with her butt on the ground and her legs spread out straight, trying to choose what shoes to wear for the day. She would pick up a shoe, narrow her eyes as she studied it carefully, and then lift up a foot to put it on, and then she would spread her legs back out again, wiggling her toes underneath the shoe material and rotating her ankles side to side.

She always made the cutest pout when she couldn't decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short I was feeling kinda sick and instead of sleeping I decided to write a fanfic about Raven and Eve and shoes


End file.
